walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Jeremiah Otto Jr. (Fear)
Jake Otto is a main character and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. He is a high-ranking member of the Broke Jaw Ranch community. He is the older son of Jeremiah, and half-brother to Troy, and is described as being a "good son, obligated to carry out his father’s charge" but who has "mixed feelings about his father’s militant philosophy".Sam Underwood as Jake Otto AMC, Retrieved on 30 May 2017 Making his first appearance in "Eye of the Beholder", Jake does not "share the same vision of a better nation" as his father having recognised the "uglier side" of this ideology whilst in education. Pre-Apocalypse Jake is the older son of Jeremiah and the half-brother to Troy, the two having separate mothers.Davis, Brandon (30 May 2017) "Meet Fear The Walking Dead's Most Interesting New Character" ComicBook, Valnet Inc, Retrieved on 30 May 2017 His family were founders of a survivalist organization named Broke Jaw Ranch, which prepared for the fall of democracy - "but didn’t anticipate the rise of the dead".Fletcher, Alex (3 April 2017) "Fear the Walking Dead season 3 air date, new characters and images revealed" BT, Retrieved on 30 May 2017 Jake was educated, unlike his family, and took constitutional law on the east coast of America, giving him "cultural progression and exposure" that his family have not had. Post-Apocalypse Season 3 "Eye of the Beholder" Jake is first seen trying to get his brother, Troy back after Madison Clark pierced his brother's eye with a spoon. He urges Madison to release Troy. He acknowledges that Troy probably brought this on himself, but she is surrounded and has nowhere to go. Madison releases Troy who lunges for her, but is subdued by Jake. Later, Jake offers to take Travis, Madison, Nick, Alicia and Luciana to his family’s ranch. It’s safe there, and Jake assures them that Troy will behave. Madison and Travis reject the offer. As the soldiers continue preparations for the evacuation, Jake finds Troy in one of the barracks and chastises him for killing innocent people. Troy insists he was conducting research and says that their father would understand. Jake informs Troy their father sent Troy here for a reason, “Cast one out to protect the many.” Later, Jake and Madison hear gunshots nearby. The infected Nick and Luciana encountered have emerged from the sewer and breached the barracks. The soldiers scramble to keep them back. The compound has been compromised, and chaos ensues. Madison and Nick fight the infected, while Travis and Alicia help Luciana into a helicopter. Troy arrives in a truck and urges Madison and Nick to hop on board. The helicopter takes off with Jake, Travis, Alicia, and Luciana while Madison and Nick depart in a truck with Troy. Troy tells Madison that they’re all going to the same destination. "The New Frontier" At night, the helicopter pilot, Charlene, navigates toward the ranch with Jake by her side. Travis and Alicia tend to Luciana in the back. Jake wonders whether or not to gain more altitude, but decides against it. Out of nowhere, a round of bullets hits the chopper. Travis is shot and he falls out of the helicopter to his death. On the ground, Jake tells Alicia they must push forward to escape whoever shot the chopper down. Alicia wonders if Travis is still alive, but Jake insists Travis could not have survived the fall. Later that night, Charlene takes first watch while Jake and Alicia sit by the campfire. Jake explains that Troy has had behavioral problems since he was a child. They hear a warning whistle from Charlene. Jake gives Alicia a gun, then runs off to investigate. An Infected attacks Jake and pins him to a tree. Alicia arrives and saves Jacke by shooting the Infected dead, then takes out two more approaching in the darkness. Jake and Alicia discover Charlene’s dead body. He has Alicia leave and Jake shoots her in the head to keep her from turning. Back at their camp, Alicia tells Jake that Luciana is unconscious. She is worried that they won’t make it back to the ranch in time to save her. They decide to carry her together. Some hours later, a ranch guard looks through his binoculars and sees Jake and Alicia carrying Luciana toward the gate. "Teotwawki" Jake attends Charlene’s memorial at the ranch. Jake delivers some remarks, Vernon is frustrated and interrupts Jake asking him what the plan is in regards to the unknown party that attacked the helicopter. When Troy interprets his father's words as payback, Vernon nods in agreement and is satisfied with the direction the Ottos are going into. Jake assures everyone they are more than a mob and will act responsibly. In the house, Jake gets concerned with about not hearing back from a squad that investigated the crash. Madison walks in. She wants reassurance. She tells them Troy broke into their place and threatened Nick, so she wants them to keep a leash on him. She tells Jeremiah that Troy murdered people and Jake saved them. Jake stands up for her but Jeremiah says that if people don't like her, it's on her. Jake shows her out. Before he leaves her room, Madison says he wants to meet whoever crashed the helicopter. He understands her desire to know who killed Travis. Jake sets Madison up to watch Otto’s old video tapes. He promises to protect her family from Troy. Troy is farming when Jake approaches him. He quickly tells him to stay away from Madison and her family. He tries to reason with Troy but resorts to telling him that the Ranch would look at him differently if they knew what he does. He is ready to lead the Ranch with him but he needs him to stay away from the Clark family. In the cafeteria, Madison sees Jake and Jeremiah talking. They look a bit concerned, prompting her to feel the same. "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" Jake is shown helping the ranchers as they fight to put out the fire that started. The entire Broke Jaw community is either helping or watching. Jeremiah steps forward and orders them to stop, the people inside are gone. "Save the water, let it burn," he said. Jake approaches Alicia in the food area. He says he is happy she is enjoying Bible study and touches her hand which prompts her to jump and drop her coffee. He apologizes and ends up giving his coffee to Alicia and walks away. Alicia approaches Jake on his room and apologizes for how she acted. She says she didn't know about the people in the fire. He accepts her apology and asks if she needs something. "We're never gonna be normal again, are we?" she said before reflecting on her plans she had before the apocalypse. They kiss. A bond begins to form between them. Meanwhile, Alicia dresses herself in Jake's bed. She spots books and starts questioning Jake's art hobbies. He is a writer. Before she quickly leaves, he gives her a book, titled "Burning in Water, Drowning in Flames." She's not interested. She used to be interested in things like this but doesn't see a point now. Jake later takes Alicia to a lake and encourages her to find hope in poetry and art. He insists that there is still beauty in this world. "Red Dirt" Jake and Alicia lay in bed. Alicia wonders where the group is. She sits up and gets dressed and worries about Madison and the people who shot down the helicopter. Jake insists she need not worry. Moments later, Jake Nick, Alicia and other ranchers rush out as Madison and Troy’s team arrive, who all have bloody feet from walking without shoes. Jeremiah requests a private debrief, but Vernon insists Troy's team share their findings with everyone. Mike announces that a group of Native Americans slaughtered Phil McCarthy and the others from the outpost. Troy tries to keep everyone calm saying they can handle the situation but Mike cracks and blurts out that they're all going to die if they don't leave. Jake, Troy, Jeremiah and Madison discuss a course of action. Troy insists they fight Walker, but Jeremiah believes Walker is bluffing. Jake suggests they negotiate with Walker and points out that he beat Walker in court when Walker filed lawsuits in the past. Madison asks about the Ranch and why the other group thinks they have a right to it. Jeremiah insists it was rightfully given to him. Jake explains Walker is a tribal lawyer who lost several times. Jeremiah rattles off some belittling phrases about the man but Madison insists this man is a threat. Jeremiah sends Jake to talk to Walker, armed with threats, before storming out of the room. Jake is using a rifle for target practice. Alicia joins him. Jake explains how many people have died, though he didn't know many of them, but insists he is not scared. The border has always been a dangerous place. Alicia asks for a lesson on how to use the gun, which he provides. She takes aim and continues the conversation. Alicia asks who will take over the ranch if something happens to Jeremiah. Jake explains that the ranch will pass to him and Troy when Jeremiah dies but that residents will ultimately look up to whomever they deem worthy. Alicia tells Jake the ranchers would look up to him as a leader if he stepped up. Later, Jake sees the fires lit all around the Broke Jaw Ranch. The community is scared and huddle together. Jeremiah looks on from his balcony. The next day, the fires have burnt out. Jeremiah, Jake and Madison examine the charred wood. Jeremiah insists that if Walker was going to come, he would have, but he isn't capable of taking the place over. When Vernon and his family attempt to leave, Troy charges toward the gate and insists they keep it closed. He tells Vernon to open to the door. They refuse open it. Troy insists they can't leave with Ranch property. They have Ranch gas and supplies. Jake tries to stop him but ultimately punches him. Jeremiah rushes in and punches Troy as a result and Madison breaks it up. The gate is opened and Vernon's family leaves with Gretchen waving farewell to Alicia. Madison catches Alicia sneaking around from Jake's. Alicia insists it is nothing serious. Madison reminds Alicia how important it is not to get pregnant before Alicia reveals that she like him, but does not love him. Back at the ranch, Alicia finds Black Hat Reservation plans on Jake's bed. He is going to speak with Walker. He's taking a back way but Alicia is worried for his safety. Jake wants to step up for the camp and feels good about what he can do based on beating Walker in court. Alicia pleads with him not to go, but Jake is determined, takes the map and heads out. Alicia packs a bag to follow Jake. "The Unveiling" Jake heads through the wilderness, armed only with a backpack and a map, on his way to the Black Hat Reservation hoping to parley with Walker, When he hears footsteps on his trail, he hides in the brush then pops out, gun aimed at his pursuer. Alicia turns out to be the one who followed him. She comes to tell him that Walker killed the Trimbols. She warns him against talking to a killer like Walker but Jake sticks to his mission. Alicia decides to joins him. Jake and Alicia arrive at the Black Hat Cafe. They’re surrounded by armed guards who confiscate Jake and Alicia’s weapons. As they walk further into the community, they hear dogs attacking people as people watch. Walker emerges, machete in hand, and tells Jake he is too late for peace but just in time for lunch as he drops a severed pig’s head on the ground in front of them. Meanwhile, Jake is sitting and talking with Walker. He explains that Jeremiah will never abandon the ranch. Walker says, in this case, he will feed everyone to the crows. Jake tells him certain people are dead and Alicia accuses Walker of killing the Trimbol family, which he looks confused by it. Jake tries to reason with Walker, using legal experiences, but Walker is quickly bored by it and slams the table to shut this type of conversation down. "The days of the white man's courts are over," Walker said. "Now you have our verdict. The first humans' verdict. You must vacate our land." He orders Jake to vacate Black Hat territory but agrees to discuss a parley after their meal. When the waiter appears, Alicia is surprised to see it is Ofelia, who abandoned her. Jake informs Alicia that Walker agreed to a parley. He asks Alicia to return to the ranch and tell Otto that Walker will refrain from further violence in exchange for a tribute and a hostage swap. He plans to stay behind as Walker’s hostage but Alicia insists on being the hostage so that Jake can personally deliver the terms to Otto. Jake returns to the ranch with Ofelia, his hostage. Madison yells at Jake for leaving Alicia with Walker. Jake assures her that Walker will honor the hostage swap and promises that Alicia is safe. Jake speaks with Jeremiah about what to do. "Let them come," Jeremiah insists. He doesn't want to give them anything. Madison barges in to ask if he was aware of Alicia. He was and insists 18 is the age of adults. Madison worries about Alicia’s safety but Jake again assures her that Alicia is safe. Jake goes back out to continue negotiations and Jeremiah insists the parlay is not an option. When Madison, Troy and his group rescue Alicia and races into Broke Jaw Ranch. Jake walks out and admonishes them for essentially declaring war on Walker’s nation, "Congratulations, you just declared war on Walker's people." he says. Troy admits he killed four of their people Madison insists she was rescuing Alicia. Jake argues that it is not Madison's place to make calls. She accuses Jake of getting played by Walker, but Jake walks away, not wanting to listen to her rant. Jeremiah says this was Jake's place and and says that she has to make a hard call someday. The next day, Jake is seen loading water into the truck. Troy takes one for himself. Troy insists Jake has a deathwish but Jake swears he plan to reason with him. "Brother, you leave I don't think you're coming back," Troy tells him, but Jake leaves anyway. When he arrives at their place, Jake is pulled from the truck and beaten. Ofelia watches. Walker emerges and insists Jake broke the parlay. Jake tries to reason with him, insisting it was Troy’s idea to rescue Alicia. but Walker cuts his forehead before raising the knife to the back of his head. Ofelia calls him off. Walker promises to finish the job the next time he sees him and for Jake to deliver such a message to his father and more threats. Jake, along with Madison, Jeremiah and Troy question Ofelia, who claims she has been cast out for not providing information about Broke Jaw Ranch. Jeremiah orders she be taken out of his office and to the infirmary. When she leaves, Jake takes the blame for Ofelia's situation. "Children of Wrath" The next day, ranchers load dead bodies onto a truck. Jake and Alicia tend to the sick, which includes Nick. Madison informs everyone that Ofelia poisoned the militia’s coffee. Madison orders Jake to give Nick antibiotics. Madison tells Jake that the poison was anthrax and that those who don’t die will be too weak to resist an attack. Jake orders Troy to gather the remaining militia, but Troy is the only one left. Madison suggests they recruit the ranchers but Jake cuts her off, "You don't lead this ranch!" He storms out and Madison stays behind to talk with Nick. Jake eventually agrees with Madison’s plan to fight and instructs Troy to arm anyone who isn’t sick. Alicia suggests they try to negotiate with Walker again. Jake points out that they have no leverage to broker a deal. Alicia hatches a plan. Jake talks to Nick, who wants off of his bed and notices Jake is sick. He convinces Jake to uncuff him from his cot, assuring Jake that he won’t turn. Nick wants to talk with Jeremiah but Jake insists Jeremiah has another side to him and will only disappoint him, blaming him for the whole situation. When Madison returns from talking with Walker, she tells Jake, Troy, Alicia and Nick that they have until sundown the next day to clear out or die. At night, a gunshot is heard, Jake and Troy run to Jeremiah's house to find him dead, staged to look like a suicide by Madison and Nick, who is the one who killed him. He and Jake remove Jeremiah's body from the house. Madison, Alicia and Nick stand on the ranch's balcony where Jeremiah used to overlook the community. They watch Jake and Troy deliver Jeremiah's body to a coffin. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jake has killed: * Charlene Daley (Before Reanimation) * Numerous counts of zombies Relationships Jeremiah Otto TBA Troy Otto TBA Madison Clark TBA Alicia Clark TBA Nicholas Clark TBA Travis Manawa TBA Qaletaqa Walker TBA Ofelia Salazar TBA Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 3 *"Eye of the Beholder" *"The New Frontier" *"TEOTWAWKI" *"Burning in Water, Drowning in Flame" *"Red Dirt" *"The Unveiling" *"Children of Wrath" References Category:Fear The Walking Dead Characters Category:Alive Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Broke Jaw Ranch Category:Walking Dead Characters